


Dreamnotfound Oneshots to make me feel happier

by fueledbypj



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Oneshot, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fueledbypj/pseuds/fueledbypj
Summary: uhhhhh dnf oneshots because im sad and alone in quarantine
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	1. "you're allowed to want me to stay" (sleeping on call)

Affection was a weird thing to George. 

Its not like he was completely closed off to it- He didn't mind it. It was just never something he went out of his way to get. Dream, however, thrived off of affection. Whether it be words or touch, he was constantly showing how much he appreciated his friends. His love language was definitely physical touch. 

Again, George didn't mind affection. It was nice to know someone loved him, sure. But with Dream it had always been different. If Sapnap said something from the heart, George would smile and return the favor the best he could. If Dream said the same thing, George would freeze. Short circuit. Melt. He'd stare at his computer screen and his breath would hitch. Not because it made him uncomfortable, but because it felt... different. More heavy handed. Like it meant something more. Sapnap loved him, and he loved Sapnap. They were close friends. Dream loved him, and he loved Dream. And... it didn't feel the same. Its not like Dream knew more about George then Sapnap did, he just seemed to _get _George in a way the other didn't.__

__They were not strangers to falling asleep on call, listening to steady breaths and soft snores over the phone. Usually, it was all three of them, as a joke or maybe just on accident (and _maybe _sometimes Sapnap really just wanted to have a sleepover). George didn't care either way. In fact, he found it kind of humorous.___ _

___But that night, Dream was being more "lovey" then usual, pet names and small compliments strewn into every sentence. Sapnap ate it up, returning the names and giggling like a child. George had been awfully quiet, throwing in laughter where he felt it was needed. He wasn't uncomfortable. Not at all. He was burning up, his cheeks red and his stomach swirling. He just had to hope that no one had noticed (which was really dumb, because of course they did, and they endlessly teased him for it)._ _ _

___Eventually, every two words Sapnap spoke was followed by a yawn, so he said his goodbyes. "Night- Love you guys." He yawned, stretching his arms out.  
"Sleep well, I love you too," Dream responded, sighing as the death screen popped up onto his monitor once more, logging off of the world. He'd been attempting to speedrun all night, but luck was not on his side. "G'night." George added, which Sapnap replied to with a disgruntled noise. George rolled his eyes, "I love you too," He sighed. Sapnap grinned, "Thank you," He said victoriously, leaving the call. _ _ _

___Dream chuckled, "You would think you'd learn by now to just say it back. You know he won't leave until you do,"  
"I just don't think of it," George scoffed, "Besides, he knows I do, I don't know why he has to hear it all of the time." Dream rose an eyebrow, "I like hearing it too. It's kind of a normal thing." The man pointed out. George simply made a noise of discontent, tapping his fingers on the desk.  
They sat in comfortable silence for awhile, both content with the presence of the other. Dream was the one to break the peace, "Isn't it really late for you?" He questioned. George glanced at the time on his monitor, "Uh- Yeah. Or- Well, it's early. It's 6:48 am." He cringed. Oops. He wasn't meant to stay up all night again. Dream sighed, "You should've gone to bed awhile ago. You can't stay up every night like this." "Well excuse me, . I was up talking to who again? Please, remind me." George challenged. Dream let out a breathless laugh, "Mm. I didn't hold you at gun point, darlin'. That was your own doing." George swallowed, laughing quietly. "Whatever." He huffed. A yawn slipped through his lips, "Isn't it getting late for you too?" Dream checked the time and nodded, "Almost 2:00 am. I'll probably go to bed here in a second." _ _ _

___"Are you gonna hang up?" George asked automatically, the words leaving his mouth before his brain could process them.  
Dream smiled slightly at that, "Do you want me to stay..?" He asked kindly. George went red, and he coughed slightly to clear his throat. "I don't care. Just need to know if i should switch to my phone so I can lay down too." He muttered.  
Dream spoke softly, "You know, you're allowed to want me to stay. I like it. You can too." George bit the inside of his cheek, "I just usually... don't. Its whatever. You can hang u-" "George." Dream cut him off short. "Do you want me to stay on call with you?" "... yeah." The man admitted quietly. "I like just.. having you there. Its dumb." "Its not dumb. I just said that I liked it too."  
"That's not the same. You like it when Sapnap does it too." "... do you not?" "Well- I don't dislike it. I just... like it more when you do. I like it more when you do a lot of things." Dream hummed at the words. "I know." He said simply. "What- Whats that supposed to mean?" George asked defensively. "It just means I know you like it when I say nice things to you, and you don't laugh at it like you do with others."  
George didn't want to talk about it anymore. _ _ _

___"That's not... whatever. Don't make it weird."  
Dream rolled his eyes, "You're the one stressing about it and making it weird, George. It's alright, I think I like you more too." _ _ _

___Oh. He liked George more? He paused, before mustering the courage to speak. "... pog." George mumbled. Dream busted out into laughter at that, wheezing slightly. George couldn't help but smile. "I'll call you on my phone." George announced, leaving the call without another word and taking a deep breath.___

_____ _

So maybe Dream got those dumb swirls in his stomach too. Maybe he felt the same way George did. That made him calm down.  


"you're allowed to want me to stay"  


The words repeated in his mind and made George grin like an idiot. He turned the lights off and climbed into his bed, plugging his phone up and calling Dream. Within seconds, the other answered the call. "Eager?" George teased, pulling the blanket up to his shoulders. "You know it." Dream shot back, the stupid smile he wore obvious by his voice. "Oh my God- Go to bed, Dream." George laughed quietly. "Mkay. Goodnight- I love you, George."  
Georges stomach flipped pleasantly at the words. "I love you too, Dream." 

____


	2. "youre okay?" "im okay." (tattoo shop au (kinda))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George gets a tattoo for the first time and dream is there for comfort (could be taken as platonic or romantic, up to you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for updating the last chapter 20 fricking times, im not used to ao3 and shit kept going in italics?? idk but its fixed now. also this is rlly short so sorry D:  
> also this was requested by a friend so poggers

Dream didn't mean to laugh.

Really, he didn't. But hearing a 24-year-old man whine about pain that hadn't happened yet, due to a decision _he _was making, was kind of funny. You see, George had made a bet with Sapnap on stream. They'd made a hardcore world, and whoever died first had to get a tattoo of the others choosing. Dream had warned them that it was a bad idea, but they didn't seem to care too much. George had lost within 10 minutes due to Sapnaps "sabotage" (Georges words, not his). Honestly, it was his fault for not making a rule for killing each other.__

__So now Dream was driving George to a tattoo shop. Sapnap was generous enough to not make him get something like a dick- It was just a grass block from Minecraft on his thigh, so he could hide it if he wanted to. Yet, George was ranting about it for days, and on the ride to the shop, he was full on cursing Sapnaps name. This was all really just a way to get at Dream, he was sure of it. Sapnap knew that George would throw a tantrum. He wanted to cause Dream a headache. The good thing about internet friends was that they could easily just hang up a call and not deal with it. The bad thing about moving in with your internet friend was that you no longer had that luxury. (But it had its own perks that made up for it)__

__"This is so _DUMB _!" George huffed once more, slumping in the passenger seat and crossing his arms. Dream stopped at a red light, glancing over at the man and sighing. He shook his head. "You did this to yourself." He pointed out. George narrowed his eyes, leaning over and slapping Dreams shoulder. "I did not! He cheated."  
"You never specif-"  
"It was implied!"  
"Obviously not." George scoffed and simply went back to ignoring him, continuing his rant. "I'm going to have a dumb block on me forever! And its gonna HURT." He groaned. The light turned green, and Dream began to drive once more. "It won't be that bad. Besides, I'll be there. I'll even hold your hand." He teased, his eyes wandering to the other before quickly returning to the road. ____

___"You being there won't make the pain any better." George muttered, and Dream grinned. "I could always kiss it better." He purred playfully, fluttering his eyelashes at the man. George rolled his eyes, "You can't kiss a fresh tattoo, that is _begging _for an infection." Dream blinked, before sighing, "I- Okay. I'll keep my lips to myself then." "Good!" George laughed, his scowl breaking. Dream fake sniffled, "I can't believe you. I'm going to have to pull over to cry now." "What- No! Dream." George said sternly. Dream laughed, "I can't believe you don't want my lips on you."__  
"I didn't say that- I said not on my tattoo."  
"... so you _want _my lips on you?"_____

___George went bright red and scoffed, ignoring him. "I don't do well with pain." He continued. Dream blinked before wheezing, hitting his palm against the steering wheel a few times. "You can't just NOT respond!" He exclaimed. "Stop laughing and pay attention to driving, you're gonna kill us!" George flicked his arm. Dream snickered as he pulled into the parking lot. "I'm not gonna kill us." He assured, pulling into a parking spot and taking the keys out of the ignition._ _ _

__

___"Are you ready?" He asked, calming down and looking at him. George was now visibly anxious, his leg bouncing and his cheeks pale. Now Dream kind of felt bad. "Hey," He said softly, touching his shoulder. "It'll be alright, okay..? I promise. I'll be with you, and it'll be done before you know it. I'll even hold your hand." "...okay." George mumbled, meeting his eyes and smiling slightly. "Thank you. Sorry for being... yeah." "It's okay. Now lets go, we're gonna be late for the appointment." Dream unbuckled his seat belt, leaning over and ruffling his hair, placing a kiss onto his forehead. He got out of the car, going over to George's side and opening the door for him. He helped him out, blinking as the smaller wrapped his arms around him. Dream smiled gently, setting his chin on his head as he held him. "You're okay?" "I'm okay."___  
  


__


	3. "pack your things" (pre-wilted flowers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george doesn't like when dream gets hurt, dream thinks its just a little funny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi so for context, this is based off of my fic wilted flowers, basically its when dream and george were little kids in a small village, and dream has been training to protect said village all of his life, so he goes into sparring competitions and shit. sapnaps also there ig. i did NOT proofread this, and its dialogue heavy, but its an update

Dream felt his heart drop as searing pain ran through his leg, groaning as he hit the floor of the arena. He was done for, he knew it before the bell even rang. His opponent gave an arrogant grin, not even bothering to help him up. Everyone who’s watched the competition before knew what was going to happen. 

George sprinted to him, climbing up onto the fighting platform as quickly as he could. He dropped to his knees next to him, “Dream!” He exclaimed, touching his shoulders, panic in his eyes. Dream let out a chuckle, “I’m fine, George, it just hurts. Help me up.”

George rolled his eyes at that- “Fine? You just got an axe to the leg!” “I’m aware. That’s why I need you to help me up.” Dream repeated, grinning. George sighed, standing and carefully helping the boy up. He supported his weight the best he could, beginning to lead him to his house. “Even when you’re bleeding, you still act like an ass.” He huffed. Dream snickered, wincing as he put too much weight on his leg.

Once they got to Georges house, Dream sat on the table, cringing. George was already gathering the first aid supplies, his heart still pounding. He knew he was fine. He just… didn’t like seeing him hurt. At all. He got back to him, taking a pocket knife and beginning to cut the leg of his jeans off. Dream smirked, “Yeesh, at least take me on a date.” He teased. George rolled his eyes, “You hang out with Sapnap too much.” He stated, throwing the fabric onto the floor. “You also- christ.” He interrupted himself, staring at the gash on Dreams thigh. Dream cringed, “Is it that bad?” George swallowed, “Uh… probably shouldn’t walk on it for a few days.” Dream groaned at that, “I have training!” George narrowed his eyes, “I hate that THATS the first thing you think about.” He mumbled, beginning to clean the wound. Dream gripped the boys shoulders roughly at the sting, hissing. “I hate that you do those stupid things. That you put yourself in danger constantly.” George continued.

Dream blinked, looking at his friend as he began to put a cream on the wound. “I have to, George. You know that… I have to help pro-” “You shouldn’t  _ have _ to is what I’m saying! It’s ridiculous. God, you just turned 18 and you’re worried about protecting a whole town. Don’t you think it’s ridiculous? You’ve been training since you were what, 8? You haven’t once thought that its stupid?” George ranted. Dream sucked on the side of his cheek, “Of course I have. But I have to, just like you had to learn technology and shit. It’s just… what’s needed.” He said quietly. “Besides, I think the competitions are kind of fun.” George grabbed the bandages, beginning to wrap it around his leg. “... yeah. I know. Just think it’s dumb. I wish… I wish we didn’t have to. I wish we could just get out of here.” He sighed. Dream nodded, “I know. I’m sorry.” He murmured. George shook his head, “It’s not your fault.” He set everything down, blinking as Dream pulled him close. 

“Still sorry.” Dream insisted, cringing as he spread his legs enough to fit George between them, wrapping his arms around his waist. George smiled slightly, returning the embrace. Dream rested his head on the other's chest, listening to his heartbeat and relaxing against him. George began to stroke his hair, pressing the occasional kiss to his head. They were close, and it was pretty obvious that they weren’t really  _ friends _ , but they ignored the pressures of labels. 

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Dream cleared his throat. “We could, you know.” His voice was muffled by George’s chest. George gave a curious hum in response, “Could what?” He questioned. Dream hesitated, but swallowed and spoke. “Run away. Me, you and Sapnap. So we could do what we wanted.” George's heart sped up, and his friend could hear it. “It.. it would be nice...” “It would. So what's stopping us?” George stayed quiet, thoughts running rapidly through his head. Another few minutes went by. Eventually, he spoke. “Okay.” He said simply. Dream raised an eyebrow, pulling away to look at him.”Okay?” He questioned. George grinned, cupping his cheeks and leaning down to touch their foreheads together. 

“Pack your things.” 


End file.
